My meddling trip to Hogwarts
by Mizuki 23
Summary: Asta is your normal girl - though a little bit introverted - but she has an obsession. With Harry Potter, fanfiction and yaoi. So, what will happen if this yaoi fangirl is magically teleported into the Potter Universe? Do you see where I'm going with this? - Yaoi means maleXmale - don't like, don't read. Pairing: Sirius/Severus, Side!Lily/James [OC is not paired with anyone!]


A/N:

Hi, my name is Mizuki 23 and this is the first fanfic that I will publish on this site. Please note that english is not my first language and I therefore might make minor (or major) mistakes (a lot). If you find any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me about them. Because you may see mistakes that I can't see even if I proofread it for thousands of times. (Not that I would do that this much, but I try my best anyway.) I also don't go consistently with American English or British English (I do tend to go for british english by the way and fail), so point out mistakes! I'll improve my english writing skills and the readers have a more joyful reading experience that way.

This fanfic will contain yaoi (maleXmale) content, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Pairing: Severus/Sirius and Side!Lily/James (you write it like that, don't you?)

Title: "My meddling trip to Hogwarts"

Disclaimer for this chapter: This is the introduction to the main character. Yes, the main character is an OC (other character), but she is just a narrator (and more). And she plays an important role for this. So bear with it. I will not switch between P.O.V.'s (Point of View's) because.. I won't. I like her P.O.V., so changing it would be stupid, now wouldn't it? That also means no sex scenes (lemon, when I'm correct), because would it really be enjoyable for you to know that a person is watching them while they have sex? No? That's exactly my thought. But I may refer to sexual content thus the rating T.

'Thoughts' and "Speech"

* * *

I woke up in the morning momentarily shocked. 'It's too late. My exam!' was the first thought. Then I caught a glimpse of my alarm clock and sighed in relieve. It was the fifth time this night that I woke up completely convinced that I missed my exam by oversleeping. If I continued to wake up like this, it would probably become true. I sank into the warmth of my bed again and closed my eyes. 'Two Hours. You can do it! Don't wake up in an hour but two!' I smiled sheepishly at my inner cheerleader who only came out at occasions like this. She was kinda annoying but I smiled nonetheless.

As I woke up the next time it was the right time to get out off bed and into morning routines. Slightly slower than usual due to my lack of continuous sleep I stood up and got ready for my last school day ever. As I stepped into the bus my best friend Alice immediately grabbed me and slammed me into a seat at the very end of the bus. She then bombarded me with questions regarding the final exam. Not any different from the last few days where we had the occasional exam here and there - even though she seemed to be extra desperate today.

I just had sleeping problems before important exams but I was calm afterwards. She got nervous a week before every exam and you were actually better off avoiding here on those days as much as possible. But unfortunately she lived nearby so that was kinda impossible. You could say whatever, when she was in this state nothing and nobody could get her out of it. And I mean nobody, not even her ever so perfect boyfriend. While she talked and talked, I had the time to think about non-school related stuff. I just had to nod occasionally and she was okay with it. Hopefully. My thoughts drifted away and I thought about what I could do after the exam was over. I had to drink a little with her and her friends but then I was free to do whatever I wanted. I probably would end up reading fanfiction again - because I always did that to relax. Probably about Harry Potter or something. I could also just read one of the books. 'I'll see when I'm home again.'

Then we arrived at school, wrote the damn test - in the gym no less - spent four awful hours in the musty room before we could finally leave school - forever. Alice came running towards me with the yet biggest grin I have ever seen on her face. She stopped in front of me and jumped up and down in excitement while her friends gathered around us. They all chatted while walking out of the school building - I occasionally threw in a comment or two but kept silent for the most part. They bought some booze and we drank a little - I mean, come on. School was finally over. Wasn't that an occasion worth drinking to celebrate it?

After a while when it was polite enough to go, I bid my farewell and went home. As I finally slumped down on my bed - thank god that nobody was home yet - I heaved out the biggest sigh and grinned. 'Finally, this crap is over!' I smiled as I stood up after a while to take one of the Harry Potter books. I wondered for a moment which volume I should read.. but I came to a conclusion really fast as rays of sunshine enlightened the third book of Harry Potter. I thanked the ingenuousness of the sun and grabbed the book smiling madly. While sitting down on my bed and making myself comfortable I began reading. I can't count how many times I already read those books. I could devour them over and over again.. and today I read the third book for the 13th time. I don't have to say that it's my favorite book. Well, who wouldn't love it if your favorite characters were the Marauders and Snape anyway? As I began to shift into the world that is called reading I didn't notice that my surroundings changed until the book in my hands was gone and the ground began to rattle under my bum. I looked up from my lap which didn't hold the book I was so craving to read right now and looked directly into the eyes of a very surprised looking boy I couldn't recognize. I yelped and looked around. Where the hell were I? And what for god's sake was going on?

"And who are you?" said the boy sitting directly opposite of me a little uneven and hesitantly as if I were a freak (okay, okay, I may be a freak.. but a FAN-freak.. or something like that.. but I was NOT insane!) as I looked at him abruptly.

"Em, can you tell me where the hell I actually am before wanting to know my name?" I said mildly panicked even though I had a faint idea to where I actually was. He rose his eyebrows and still looked at me as if I was insane, but he said - more hesitantly and quieter:

"At the Hogwarts express?"

I gaped and looked outside. Beautiful landscapes flew away outside the window and the shadow of the train was clearly displayed at the ground as I looked down.

"Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD!" I suddenly screamed startling the boy immensely. "And we are now driving to Hogwarts, right?" I said a little quieter this time not wanting the boy to pee his pants at my - I admit it - crazy behaviour. He nodded intimidated and then a grin creeped itself on my face with such force it almost looked like a grimace. I laughed happily then held out my hand to the still scared boy and said:

"Oh, I'm Astrid Greyhound but call me Asta. Sorry, I was just very surprised to suddenly land her of all places! But I'm really excited to see Hogwarts. Really, really excited!" Before the boy could say anything more, the compartment door slide open and two boys looked inside.

"Can we sit in here, maybe? We were just thrown out of our compartment by a very grumpy greaseball and some angry, hot chick." said the one boy with really tousled hair and then the two began to laugh. The boy opposite me looked kinda relieved and immediately said "Yes." as though I would stop him.

"And who are you?" I asked even though I had a very, very certain idea of whom they were. They said down and the other boy looked at me weirdly.

"You don't know who at least I am? Are you just stupid or maybe a muggle born?"

"Hey, maybe I actually know who all of you are, even though I'm not completely sure who he is." I said angrily pointing at the first boy I had an encounter with. He shrugged - seemingly calmed down because there were boys who were actually normal around him - and said:

"Oh, I'm Peter Pettigrew."

I groaned inwardly. He actually looked somewhat good and then he had to change sides? Well, most of the handsome guys are always evil.. but it was actually a pity. Suddenly I realised that he hadn't changed sides yet.. Then an idea popped up in my mind. I could stop him from becoming his adult pathetic self and make him stay at the good side! Meanwhile the other two boys looked at me as if they reached the same conclusion about my sanity than Peter had - because my face must have looked kinda strange when the idea came to life. I ignored their looks and said:

"Sooo, you must be James Potter " - I pointed at the boy with the tousled hair and the glasses - "and you Sirius Black." I pointed at the only other boy left. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"We must be gaining more and more fame the longer we stay on this train. When even crazy little witches know our names so soon!" gasped James between his laugh-attack. I wanted to deny that but suddenly the door opened again and someone panted.

"Please, can I hide in here for a while? There are some nasty Slytherin-wanna-be's after me!" the boy said and without another word sat down beside me making himself a little littler than he already was. I noticed the shabby outfit the boy was wearing and nearly squealed in delight. Remus Lupin! Oh, it was just my luck to land in this heavenly dream - then what else could it be then a dream - at the Marauders first meeting. What a historical moment - and I was there! I beamed at the boy next to me and stretched out my hand towards him.

"I'm Asta.. and you?" I asked innocently even though I knew exactly who he was. He looked at me astonished for a little then grabbed my hand with a firm grip that if I hadn't known he was a werewolf wouldn't have believed he could do.

"Remus Lupin." He said and smiled a little. The others introduced themselves again, too, but before a decent conversation could evolve the door was once again yanked open, this time by angry-looking guys who looked as if they could murder someone this instant. Their eyes wandered around the people inside the compartment and stayed at Lupin. He gulped a little what only I could hear and I knew who they were an instant. Must be the guys chasing him. I looked at them with sudden interest and almost fell of my chair. It was Lucius Malfoy from the blond hair to guess and beside him were two really angry-looking plump guys that must have been the fathers of the Crabbe and Goyle who will accompany Draco Malfoy in the future. I grinned. Have I already mentioned that I actually like nearly every character in the Marauder's era.. well maybe besides Crabbe and Goyle.. but Lucius Malfoy was - before I could think that thought to an end, Malfoy said in a nasty ton:

"I have business to attend to with this cockroach, so if you don't mind.. " He lurched forward to Lupin but before he could even get near him Sirius rammed his fist into his stomach and said:

"Sorry, can't allow you to do that. We don't hand out boys who have the guts to anger stupid Slytherin-wannabe's. So piss off." Then Peter and James stood up and took out there wands while Remus looked at Malfoy with a sneer on his face. Malfoy backed off immediately - maybe because Crabbe and Goyle couldn't do anything against wands (being as stupid as their kids later - I still wonder how they even got women to begin with, but that's another story, I guess) and fled the scene almost immediately. As they put their wands away again, Sirius asked:

"How did you get them so angry at you in the first place?"

Remus shrugged.

"I kinda bewitched this girl - Narcissa Black, or something, to say nasty things to him and he didn't seem to like it - at all."

"You did that to cousin Cissy? That must have been hilarious!" Sirius laughed again, but Remus looked uncomfortable.

"She was your cousin? I'm sorry." he said quietly. But Sirius just punched his shoulder lightly.

"I don't like my family either way, they are just a bunch of purity loving queers. Nothing to worry about. But I would have loved - loved - to see her face when she said all those things to Lucius. She actually has a little crush on him - oh, I really would have wanted to see her face. When you do something like that again, can I join you?" James on the other side nodded strongly, too. Peter, though, seemed a little intimidated again but at least he smiled. I for my person grinned like I had just won something I had wanted for like forever. 'I am so happy, I am so happy, that this has happened. I am so happy, la lalala la!' I sang in my head uncontrollably. After Remus settled in they talked happily - even Peter began to talk to them eventually. I kept silent for I didn't want to miss a thing.

Then we arrived at Hogwarts with a screeching halt. I smiled outside into the darkness and nearly jumped up and down my seat while the boys looked over to me. I suddenly realised it and said:

"What?"

Remus pointed out: "I would say you have to change out of your muggle cloths now.. I don't think they would like it if you wandered around in them."

I jumped from my seat and looked up to where the trunks were. Peter just then put his down and the others hurried outside to find their trunks and so the only trunk left up their must have been mine. I wondered how that was possible... but if it's dream everything's possible, so.. I heaved it down and saw that Peter was actually gone, too, so I changed into my Hogwarts robes quickly but not before closing the curtains. I felt so cool being in robes and actually being here, in Hogwarts that I nearly forgot to take my trunk outside with me and leave it on the platform. Suddenly a large shadow creeped over me and a very large hand grabbed me by my robe.

"You have to go that way! First years're going over the sea their first time." Then he dragged me after him. I must have been a little late due to me having to change so Hagrid was becoming a little impatient. I gasped. Hagrid! I began to grin again but not until we actually reached the sea and what I saw made me shiver. There was a storm coming from directly behind the castle and that made the night even darker.

"S'rry 'bout that.. think we have to go through that anyway. Come on, hurry. Maybe we can get over there in time before it gets too crazy." I stared wide-eyed at him but still followed him down to the sea with the others. I couldn't see the Marauders anywhere but it was really a little too dark to see more than ten centimetres ahead. I stumbled into a boat where already two people sat - a girl with long, red hair and a greasy, midlong, black haired guy who looked kinda excited. He nudged the girl beside him.

"That.. that's Hogwarts! Isn't it beautiful?" Before she could answer I let slip out a faint "Yes." but he still heard me and turned around.

"And who are you?" he said nastily - the girl nudged him.

"Don't be so unfriendly, Sev, it's just a girl. Hi, I'm Lily Evans and that's Severus Snape." The girl turned around, too, and smiled at me. I grinned.

"I'm Asta Greyhound. Sorry, I didn't want to intrude into your conversation. But I meant what I said. Still sorry." I said apologetic. Lily winked and said:

"Don't worry, we are not vindictive, _are we, Sev?_" pronouncing the last part specially while nudging the boy beside her again. I laughed.

"Don't worry.. I'm not either, so keep on talking I won't disturb you again." I said while beaming at the two of them. Snape growled a little and they whispered to each other so quietly I couldn't understand them anymore. Even more so as it began to rain and thunder. A lightning flashed at the storm dark sky and illuminated the far away castle of Hogwarts. I kept holding onto the side of the boat as it finally began to move towards its destination slowly. As a wave crashed against our boat I gripped it so tight my knuckles became white with the force I used. It was a hell ride and when we finally made to the castle, two people had been thrown overboard and had to be rescued - luckily I wasn't one of them. When we reached the dry and warm castle, my shivers stopped slowly. Hagrid led us to a strict looking witch which I knew to be Professor McGonagall. She greeted us, told is her name and something about the houses - I wasn't exactly listening because I finally spotted the Marauders again and creeped up to them to catch onto what they were whispering - and then she led us to the chamber beside the Great Hall leaving us to wait until we could get into the Great Hall and being sorted into our houses already. Remus suddenly pointed at me. I shrugged and went to them completely.

"You know, your suggestions of what we have to do to be sorted into a house are just stupid." I said as lightly as if a had been part of their conversation from the beginning and not eavesdropping nearby the whole while. James looked nearly outraged and said:

"If you know it so clearly, why don't you tell us what you think we have to do at the selection?"

Remus looked at me expectantly and Sirius, well, he actually looked somewhere else - I saw out of the corner of my eye that it was some really pretty girl who got him distracted. I sighed. Peter looked at the ground.

"I think there is a hat who will sort us into the houses." They looked at me incredulously - even Sirius turned towards me and Peter looked up. "My dad told me. Because I was so curious. It's not that spectacular as you all seem to want it to be."

Then they began to laugh drawing the attention of the other students to them but seemingly not caring at all. I stood there awkwardly. Well, I was right, wasn't I? But it did sound kinda stupid. Before someone could have asked what made the four guys laugh so heartily - yeah, even Peter was laughing - the door opened again - they went quiet very fast - and Professor McGonagall stepped inside.

"The house selection is ready. Please follow me now." The people shuffled after her - the Marauders still grinning widely while I followed them into the hall. But after we walked through the Great Hall past all those students on the long House tables and stopped in front of the teacher's table and the selection actually began - the stool with the hat clearly there to be put onto one's head - they began to realise I had told them the truth. After the hat sang his song - I was kinda bored because that never was my favourite part of that (he sang horribly in my opinion) so I wasn't actually listening to the song - and a few names were called up to place the hat over their heads, Sirius was called up there and as he sat down he looked a little green in his face. I guessed he was scared that he would be put into Slytherin like his whole family was and he clearly didn't want that. After a long while of silence the Speaking hat finally said:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius looked really relieved as he put the hat down and walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit down - but not before he high-fived with James who looked happily at his new best friend. After a few names I didn't recognize - well, except Narcissa and Bellatrix Black who - of course - were put into Slytherin and also Crabbe - Lily walked up towards the hat and put it onto her. The hat was quiet for a few torturing moments - at least for Lily - and then he said:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I saw as Snape made a sour face as Lily walked smiling past him - but not without putting a hand on his shoulder apologetic shortly - towards the Gryffindor table where she sat down as far away from Sirius as possible. And after a two names and Goyle ("SLYTHERIN!"), my name was said. I walked up there with slightly wobbly feet and sat down on the chair while gripping the Speaking hat tightly. _Ah, I see. You actually want to be put in either Slytherin or Gryffindor? You actually have potential for both, but are you sure? Yes? Then it's - _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat said the last part aloud. I put the head down and ran down the stairs grinning like a maniac. Then I sat down beside Sirius.

"That took a while." he said bored, as if he actually didn't want to speak to me, but because none of his friends where in a house yet, he had to.

"Mhm.. he couldn't decide whether Slytherin or Gryffindor was better for me. I wouldn't have minded either decision but now I kinda am glad I'm in Gryffindor by the looks those Slytherin's are making." I said nonchalantly. He looked at me surprised.

"You wouldn't have minded it even if you were put into Slytherin?" he said dumbfounded. I shrugged.

"But.. but.. they are evil!" he exclaimed a little loudly so that everyone in a hearing distance turned around to look at him. I shrugged again.

"I don't mind. And you know that from all houses Slytherin and Gryffindor are the ones who actually choose quite similar characteristics among their students?" He shook his head disbelievingly. But before he could actually say something I pointed at the next student walking up to the hat. It was Lupin. 'When did we reach L?' I questioned. Oh well, must have talked to Sirius longer than it had seemed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said without hesitation.

Remus took the hat off happily and nearly skipped towards Sirius and me. I immediately made place for him beside Sirius and they both grinned at each other and than at me. After Lucius Malfoy was put into Slytherin and a few others, Peter's name was being called. As he put the hat over him it nearly covered his whole face so little was he. But he had to sit there quite a while before the hat decided to put him into:

"GRYFFINDOR!".

After him James was called up the stairs and high-fived Peter while bypassing him. Peter looked happy and sat down contrary to Sirius, Remus and me. As James slipped on the hat, it immediately called:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And he came running towards Peter after putting the hat down. As he slid into the seat next to Peter, he looked at me.

"Oi, cool, that you joined us."

I just shrugged and looked at the front again where the remaining students were put into their houses. As Snape finally reached for the hat as his name was being called, Sirius said quietly:

"Look, look, it's the slimeball's turn." A nasty grin was plastered onto his face. I looked at him in distaste and then the hat said:

"SLYTHERIN!"

I pouted a little. He was actually the reason I wanted to be put into Slytherin. I watched as he sat down and was greeted by his fellow housemates more or less happily. Lucius seemed to have taken a liking to the boy because they began to talk lively with each other. As the final student was put into his house - he looked really relieved, I guess being the last to be selected must have been nerve-wracking - the chair and the Speaking hat were put away and the headmaster - Dumbledore - stood up.

"I welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast, I must tell you again that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden, as the name already says. So please stay away from it. The creatures inside of it are not always friendly - so be aware of it. But enough of warnings, I guess you are all as hungry as I am - let the feast begin!" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Then suddenly food appeared in front of us.

"Wow." was the one word that was said around the first-years at that moment - well, except me, of course. I knew all about it and that house elves made this food in the kitchen directly below the Great Hall. I still grabbed food and placed it onto my plate. A little more than the usual girl apparently because James looked at me and said:

"Hungry? But are you sure you are able to eat all that?" He grinned like he didn't believe it. I nodded vehemently and said while stretching out a hand towards him:

"I bet you two Galleons that I'll be able to eat all that and the dessert, too." He looked at my hand and back to my face.

"Okay, that'll be the easiest earned galleons in world's history." I punched him slightly into the shoulder and said:

"You just wait, your mouth is going to be hanging open widely afterwards. Don't be too cocky!"Clearly he didn't believe me. During the whole feast his face expressions changed constantly: from knowingly smirking over surprise up to overly shocked. I indeed ate all that was on my plate - and that was by no means little - because I actually was really hungry. I skipped my lunch and it was in the evening already. But why am I hungry? I thought while stuffing my face with the most delicious food I ever ate. Maybe it is not just a dream.. I couldn't come to a satisfying conclusion before I finished my meal. And even then it was unclear as to what the hell was going on here. I wondered why I was with the Marauder's in their first year, I mean I was 18 years old, how was that even possible? But I was somehow transported into the body of my eleven year old self. But why and for what purpose? And who did that? I stopped wondering about that when the dessert appeared. Ice cream, chocolate cake and my mind was completely occupied with eating those sweet sensation than to think about why I could be here. As I was finished James really looked at me with a wide agape mouth. The others looked similar astonished. I grinned.

"Two galleons, please, Mr. Potter."

He shook of his surprise and handed me the two galleons. I grinned the whole way to the common room because not just James mouth was still hanging open the whole way long, Sirius, Remus and Peter also seemed to have no control over it. As we stood in front of the Fat Lady, our Prefect who had led the way up here said:

"This is the Fat Lady, the protector of the Gryffindor-Tower. By saying a password that changes weekly she opens the door behind the picture and lets you into the Tower. But if you forget it, you'll have to wait for the next student to come to let you in. The password will be on the black board in the common room - but only for a day. This weeks password is _Trifolium pratense_*." The Fat Lady smiled, moved her hand in a welcoming gesture and opened the door to the common room. Some students gaped - must be the muggle borns - and the we entered the Gryffindor-Tower for the first time - even though I were here in many hours reading the books it still was my first time being here physically. It was so much more astonishing seeing the real, cozy and firelit room than reading about it. Even James and Sirius shut up after they came through the hole behind the Fat Lady's painting.

"The girl's bedroom is up the left hand side and the boy's on the right hand side. Your trunks have been moved into your dormitories. Have a nice evening." The Prefect said and disappeared up the right spiral staircases. I looked around and they all seemed eager to go to their dormitories and beds. James even yawned and Sirius stretched himself, before they disappeared up the stairs. I sighed - condemning the fact that I was a girl - and followed the girls up to our respected dormitory. As we stood in front of the door that was clearly displayed as the "First Year's Dormitory", they hesitated a little before pushing open the door. We walked into a cozy circle-round room with five beds. It was decorated in the Gryffindor colors red and gold. Ties and scarves hung over the four-poster beds in Gryffindor colors. I saw Lily sitting on a bed. To my complete delight was my trunk directly by the bed next to hers. I grinned and waved.

"Hi there. Looks like we made it into the same house!"

She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, it seems so.." She said with little enthusiasm. I looked at her and suddenly it made click.

"Your friend isn't in the same house as you are, right?"

She sighed.

"Maybe it would have been better if I were in Slytherin after all.." she said. I thought for a moment then decided to say something about it.

"You know, Slytherin is-"

She interrupted me a little harshly.

"I know. I heard from others. They are famous for brooding evil. I know that already. Some girls told me after I said that.. you know." She sighed. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"You know, what I wanted to say was that from all the houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor are the most similar. That's what I wanted to say. I for my part would have loved to go to Slytherin, too. But any other person wouldn't think that way. Slytherin and Gryffindor seem to have a contest with each other because they're somewhat similar and they therefore don't like each other.. much. It's a pity, though."

She nearly gaped wide open at me. I just shrugged.

"I wouldn't hide myself, you know? But either way I'm rather sleepy right now, so if you don't mind.. Good night."

She murmured something similar and smiled a little more honest. I yawned and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you think that some characters were a little out of character, then I'm sorry. It is kinda hard writing Hagrid talking especially if you're not a native english person. And it's just that I have no idea how to write Dumbledore in character - I mean, who knows what's going on in his head anyway besides J.K. Rowling? I certainly do not know that nor do I know what he said at that feast but if you know - good for you. You must be a genius yourself. Or J.K. Rowling.

- 13-11-15: I forgot to say that I am clearly not J. and that the HP-Characters don't belong to me - just the OC one's - but who's gonna steal them anyway? ^^

*_Trifolium pratense_ is the scientific name for clover, just so you know.


End file.
